Fun and Games
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: set in 500 Miles Hellfire world, but can stand alone. Annie and the Stepford Cuckoos go where they've never gone before. short fic, femslash.


Hellfire – Fun and Games

By Princess Alexandria

AN: this is set in the Hellfire world, but has little to do with Raven at all. This is an Alternate Annie/Stepford Cuckoos story.

Annie felt fuzzy and half awake as she walked down the long hallway, taking in the metal walls and doors, along with the lack of doorknobs. Her shoes made a small noise each step she took and she kept both hoping and dreading finding someone else in this hall.

The sound of another set of footsteps made her turn back nervously to see a shadow growing from a connecting hall, someone was coming. The beep of a computer sounded to her side and arms pulled her passed a door, with a hand over her mouth. "Shh." Someone whispered and Annie watched the door slide back into place. "That was close. We've been monitoring where you were."

That multiple voice was very familiar and Annie turned to see five identical blonde girls, all wearing star fleet uniforms in yellow. Behind them Annie stared at the stars out the window. Annie's own uniform was blue.

"What's out there?" Annie asked quietly, taking her hint from the way the girls whispered.

"Borg." Five voices answered. "The other star fleet are in engineering, the bridge, the messhall, or sick bay."

"And we're?" Annie asked, stepping away from the door and into a modern and sparsely decorated apartment.

"I believe this is Captain Janeway's quarters." One of the Stepfords, Esme, grinned mischievously.

"We should be helping?" Annie said as she stepped up to the window, thinking that the view from space was truly beautiful.

"The Borg wouldn't be able to assimilate us." Sophie spoke softly, moving to rest a hand on Annie's shoulder, "We are already a part of our own little collective, but you would be at risk out there." Annie reached out to gently touch the piece of metal above Sophie's eyebrow, marking her as Borg, but not fully Borg. When Phoebe moved forward to take her hand Annie looked down and let her fingers caress the metal over Phoebe's hand.

"Besides, while the others fight their way out of this, and you know they will, we could be doing something more interesting." Esme said in a seductive tone and Annie's eyes widened.

"But we're, well, the computer." Annie glanced around nervously at the walls.

"We've Borg encrypted the door, and shut down computer interference." Mindee smiled, looking proud of herself.

"You Borg encrypted the door against the Borg?" Annie asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, the Borg aren't actually the ones we locked out. We've tapped into the Borg Queen and she's turning a blind eye to us." Esme moved forward while unzipping her uniform top. "I figure we have at least an hour." Other hands moved from behind Annie, unzipping her own uniform jacket, while lips kissed her neck.

"Relax. We've taken care of everything." Sophie whispered into her ear. "And the Captain's bed is really rather large, considering she never takes a lover."

"I'd say there's room for six on that bed." Esme truly was wicked, her smile sending a shiver through Annie's body as the girl leaned in to kiss her slowly.

"Annie, I know most people would be nervous will all of us, but really, it's okay." Phoebe caressed her arm, which was bare because that jacket was gone and Annie was left in a tank top and pants. "We share everything, and we want to share it with you."

Phoebe took both of Annie's hands and started to walk backwards, towards a doorway in the wall. "Computer, lights at 50" Phoebe spoke softly and the lighting decreased, becoming more romantic and making it more obvious that there were lit candles in the bedroom. "I'd put it lower, but I want to see you." Phoebe said so gently as Annie heard the rustle of clothe behind her as the other four sisters were removing jackets. Shoes hit the floor as Annie was gently pushed backwards onto the bed.

Annie was breathing fast and her heart was racing. Someone pulled her shoes off, as someone else straddled her and kissed her hard. Annie groaned as she felt hands caress her legs and heard the zipper on her pants being lowered. "Yes." Annie managed to say as Celeste pulled back enough to let her talk, and Annie stared up into hungry eyes and then looked at the perfectly formed breasts of one of her lovers.

"Yes, finally." Esme crawled up onto the bed, and Annie felt the bed move as Sophie crawled onto the bed on the other side of her. Five, how, who? Annie didn't even begin to understand how the could be possible, but the lips suckling at her through her tank top made her stop caring.

"I don't know," Annie arched her back as she felt her pants being pulled off of her.

"That's okay, we do." Sophie smiled so gently at her, staring down at her.

Annie felt consumed, almost helpless among the onslaught of all five sisters. She screamed as ten hands caressed her, entered her one at a time, and five mouths kissed her all over her body.

Annie did her best to caress, not even able to tell who she touched anymore, kiss, pleasure, but she couldn't keep track of who she'd satisfied and who she hadn't. Her first time was a confusing tangle of limbs and bodies, and Annie felt like she really was flying through space as they took her.

"Beep" A computer sounded and the cuddling tangle of flesh shifted, as the blondes started to get off the bed.

"Damn, that's the alarm." Sophie held out a hand to help Annie get up. "We need to get dressed and get out of here." Sophie leaned closer and kissed Annie gently. "Love you, we all love you."

"Love you all too." Annie ran a shaky hand through her hair and took the pair of pants Celeste held out to her.

"Don't worry, we can get the Danger room again." Celeste grinned. "Next time I say we try Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'd like to be a Vampire." Celeste's grin grew wicked. "You could be the slayer."

They passed by Sage, who just nodded, and Esme nodded back and took Annie's hand, her own Borg parts fading away as they stepped out of the Danger room. "That was the Borg Queen. She helped us book the Danger room." Esme grinned.


End file.
